The One With Monica's Thunder
"The One With Monica's Thunder" is the seventh season premiere of Friends, which aired on NBC on October 12, 2000. Minutes after Chandler proposes to Monica, she plans to celebrate on the town with her friends - until she catches Ross and Rachel kissing. Plot It's still the night of Monica and Chandler's engagement and they all dress up to go drink champagne at the Plaza. Rachel is a little sad and lonely and asks Ross whether they want to have a "Bonus Night". Monica catches them kissing and is upset because she waited her whole life for that day and thought it would only be about her engagement but now it is about Rachel and Ross getting back together - they stole "Monica's thunder". Monica is really upset and doesn't want to go out for champagne anymore. Monica and Rachel have a huge fight and Rachel admits that she kissed Ross because she was sad about not even being close to getting married. Monica forgives Rachel. Meanwhile Joey has an audition for a movie and tries desperately to prove he can look like he's only nineteen for the part while Phoebe decides to make certain she's chosen by Monica and Chandler to play her guitar at their wedding reception. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox Arquette - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Wil Calhoun, Marta Kauffman & David Crane Trivia General *This is one of the few bottle episodes in which no extra actors or sets are used. *Monica tells Rachel how she wants to announce that she's pregnant when Rachel announces her engagement. Ironically, the opposite happens in the final episode of this season - Monica and Chandler get married, and Rachel has to announce that she's pregnant. *When Joey comes out dressed as a 19-year old, Chandler is playing "Crash Team Racing" on his PlayStation. *During season seven, the theme song is now cut down to just the chorus of the song and there are no dancing scenes of them at the fountain. The DVD, however, has dancing scenes and is the same length as the other seasons. *The Magna Doodle shows a drawing of a cartoon beetle ready to step on an ant. *This was the first episode of Friends that was shown on British TV channel E4. Goofs *This episode was filmed months after the previous episode, due to Jennifer Aniston's wedding to Brad Pitt, even though they are supposed to take place on the same day. Some mistakes result from this such as: **Matthew Perry is noticeably thinner after losing 20 pounds due to pancreatitis. **Monica's hair is much darker than at the end of the previous episode. **Rachel's hair is several inches shorter than at the end of the previous episode. *Monica states that Rachel is jealous that she is getting married before she does, but Rachel technically got married first to Ross in "The One In Vegas, Part 2". *When Chandler tells Rachel that she looks great, Rachel puts her hair behind her ears. The camera then cuts to Chandler, then straight back to Rachel, and her hair is not behind her ears anymore. *When Phoebe and Joey are talking, Joey is holding a sandwich. When the camera angle changes, the sandwich is on the table. *When Phoebe is singing for the first time, the door behind her is open or closed, depending on the shot. *When Chandler and Joey are in the apartment and Joey says "sup with the wack Playstation sup" Chandler has the Playstation controller on his right leg. The next shot Joey says "C'mon am I 19 or what"? Chandler has his arm on the recliner and the Controller is tucked under his hand. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes with Monica's name in the title Category:Episodes Category:Bottle episodes